


Trên lối mòn

by beTum



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drug Use, Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.J. đã chết, chỉ là gia đình cậu vẫn chưa để ý.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trên lối mòn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414168) by [GhostCwtch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch). 



T.J. đã chết tại bàn ăn tối. Cậu mỉm cười và tiếp tục cố gắng nhất có thể nhưng cậu chết lần thứ hai khi mẹ nói rằng bà đang lên kế hoạch tranh cử tổng thống một lần nữa. Cậu đã hy vọng sẽ tìm lại được tự do khi cha cậu kết thúc nhiệm kỳ thứ hai. Cậu đã thực sự khuây khỏa, đã tìm ra cách giảm thuốc, thậm chí đã tránh thuốc được vài tuần. Nếu mẹ cậu không quyết định tranh cử, T.J. đã nghĩ cậu có thể có cơ hội tìm được một nơi để hoàn toàn bỏ thuốc. Một nơi mà cậu không cần phải tự hủy hoại trí óc lẫn cuộc đời mình lâu nhất có thể trong những cơn phê.

 

Cậu sẽ không bao giờ nói cho mẹ biết quyết định tranh cử lần đầu tiên đã gây ra những gì cho mình, cũng như cậu sẽ không nói bà đang làm những gì với cậu bây giờ.

 

Thay vào đó cậu làm đúng những gì một "đứa con ngoan" mà cậu không thể trở thành sẽ làm. Cậu thốt ra những câu từ động viên sáo rỗng và vài phút sau phải xin phép ra ngoài vì cố gắng im lặng chịu đựng cơn suy nhược trong phòng tắm. Sau khi cậu trở lại, không ai có ý kiến gì về việc cậu đã rời đi bao lâu, hay mắt cậu đỏ thế nào. Họ kết thúc bữa tối và cậu bỏ đi trước khi cuộc đàm thoại chính trị có thể thực sự bắt đầu vì nếu cố nghe cái cách mọi người đang lên kế hoạch phá hủy chút bình an nhỏ nhoi mà chức vụ Bộ trưởng Ngoại giao của mẹ thay vì Tổng thống mang lại? Nếu cậu cố nghe họ lập kế hoạch vận động thêm phiếu bầu ở bang nào và danh sách những thứ mà bố đang định tìm hiểu trong chuyến đi câu cá không có thật của họ? Cậu sẽ không thể chịu được nữa, mà cậu cũng chẳng cần. Cậu không bao giờ làm được khuôn mặt vô cảm của Doug, luôn có vài chuyện kể vây quanh cậu và trong gia đình này điều đó có nghĩa là T.J. không thể giữ bí mật và đó là một lần duy nhất cậu thực sự cần.

 

Đêm đó cậu về nhà và gọi một bạn giường thường xuyên để uống rượu, hút thuốc, và làm tình đến bất tỉnh. Vào buổi sáng, bất chấp sự khó chịu và cảm giác kinh tởm, cậu vẫn còn một chút hy vọng rằng tất cả chỉ là một nhầm lẫn lớn, rằng mẹ sẽ không đối xử với cậu như vậy lần nữa. Rằng bà đã nhận ra rằng mặc dù Dougie và những người còn lại có thể chịu đựng sự soi mói của công chúng, nhưng T.J. không thể.

 

Nhưng không phải vậy, và thực tế còn kinh khủng hơn cả cơn ác mộng cậu đã lường trước. Doug lao vào cơn lốc các kế hoạch, thậm chí còn nhiều hơn bình thường và Nana đã uống cạn chai martini thứ tư hoặc thứ năm khi còn chưa đến mười giờ sáng. Cậu lắc đầu và ngả lưng vào ghế nhìn chằm chằm vào bếp, nơi mọi thứ đã bắt đầu. Chiến dịch thậm chí chưa được công bố mà gia đình họ gần như đã bị xé tan ra. T.J. chắc chắn cha sẽ ghé qua thường xuyên hơn và điều đó sẽ như đổ thêm dầu vào lửa cho toàn bộ tình hình vô cùng tồi tệ này. Và cậu chẳng thể làm được gì. Không có cách nào để cậu ngăn chặn đoàn tàu nguy hiểm này trước khi nó bắt đầu trừ khi cậu muốn làm mẹ tan nát. Không chỉ trái tim, mà cả tinh thần của bà, vì nếu bà thực sự biết những gì mà chiến dịch lần trước đã gây ra cho cậu, nếu bà biết rằng cậu chỉ có thể nhớ mang máng những vết cắt thời gian rộng lớn suốt giai đoạn kinh khủng ấy vì phải tự chuốc thuốc mình đến khi hoàn toàn kiệt quệ chỉ để sống sót qua ngày? Điều đó thật sự có thể hoàn toàn đập nát bà trong khi việc tìm ra cậu trong tình trạng hấp hối không thể.

 

Thế nên cậu mỉm cười và cố gắng hơn nữa để che giấu sự thật rằng cậu vừa làm vài liều thuốc trong phòng tắm. Cậu khoác lên bộ mặt nặng nề của mình và không một ai nói gì vì trong gia đình này, tất cả các câu hỏi quan trọng đều không bao giờ được hỏi và T.J. đã chết, cậu đã chết rồi nên dẫu sao cũng còn gì quan trọng nữa đâu?


End file.
